Ever After: A REBEL WEDDING
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Luego de los sucesos de CIVIL WAR Raven y Maddie están listas para dar el siguiente paso para su vida juntas; mas no por eso este es el capítulo final. Apple está dispuesta a dar un último golpe con tal de recuperar su cuento; pues tarde o temprano alguien debe de salir envenenado, no importa quién
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After:  
** **A REBEL WEDDING; PARTE 1 de 2**

Apple White, hija de Blancanieves no era la misma desde aquel horrible día; el día en que Raven finalmente destruyó su amado destino junto con los sueños de todos en esa guerra de revolución. ¿Libertad? ¿Quién quería más libertad que aquella de escoger el camino que fue escrito para ti? Apple no entendía, simplemente no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan egoísta y no pensar en las personas a quienes afectaban sus decisiones. Y los demás, ¿cómo no veían que Raven estaba equivocada? ¿Cómo es que al final todos se tornaron contra ella? Blondie, esa asquerosa traidora, eso le sucedía por confiarse de una plebeya. No importaba cuánto ella sostuviera que era una Royal, no lo era en lo absoluto, pero de todos modos Apple fue tan estúpida como para confiar en ella… ¿y qué obtuvo? El libro entero fue destruido. No entendía como eso sucedió si sólo un verdadero Royal lo podría acabar; bueno, tendría que preguntarle a Grimm si es que algún día volvería a verlo.

Y es que luego de aquel horrible espectáculo, ella cayó en la desesperación; tanto que por mucho tiempo fue una marioneta viviente, moviéndose sin un objetivo específico, limitándose a existir; no a vivir. Pero había despertado, sólo para enterarse que Raven había ganado en verdad y que el Libro del Destino había sido destruido; no había sido una pesadilla. Y para colmo de males, aquel que consideraba el invencible protector del Destino; Milton Grimm, había sido apresado por su propio hermano y sus peligrosos principios de la libre elección.

—El mundo se ha ido a la mierda — dijo sin interés. Era una Princesa, no se supone que debía de decir groserías, pero ya le daba igual. Todo estaba perdido

Por eso huyó de casa. Aunque su madre la había persuadido por todos los medios (incluida la fuerza) para mantenerla junto a ella; Apple no quería permanecer en ese Reino ahora que sabía que nunca sería suyo. En sus tontos intentos de persuasión, su madre le aseguró que lo heredaría; pero Apple sabía que no había tal cosa como un destino gratis. Para heredar lo que era suyo, alguien debía de ser envenenado. Y si ese era el caso, ¿para qué quedarse? Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin fijarse siquiera si cruzaba fronteras o no. Eso no importaba para alguien cuyo destino había sido arrebatado de forma tan malvada.

—Malvada, malvada, esa siempre serás tú Raven; no importa qué digas, ¡NO PUEDES OCULTAR TU VERDADERO YO!

Un golpe en la espalda la derribó de repente. Apple sonrió, hacía tiempo que no sentía nada; y en ese estado hasta el dolor era aceptable. Sonrió.

—Los esbirros de Raven han venido por mí, me alegra tanto. Ya sabía que su verdadero yo era bajo y despiadado. Bueno, por favor mátenme con veneno; ella es tan cobarde como para no hacerlo en persona pero por lo menos puede concederme la muerte que quiero. Esa es la muerte que dicta mi destino, sí que sí. ¡Adiós para siempre imbéciles, y díganle a su ama Raven que me alegra que haya escogido su verdadero yo, aunque no tenga las pelotas de venir a matarme en persona! ¡ADIÓS PARA SIEMPRE!

Los sujetos que rodeaban a Apple intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, ¿qué le pasaba a esta lunática? La mayoría de ellos no entendía lo que decía, pero los pocos que sí simplemente la miraban como si estuviera loca.

—Sumimasen demo… ¿Raven wa dare desu-ka? ¿Quién rayos es Raven? — Preguntó una alta figura vestida de negro, que parecía que lideraba al grupo aquel que la rodeaba.

—¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién es tu propia líder? — Dijo Apple.

—El líder soy yo, y mi jefe es sólo aquel que tenga el dinero para pagar nuestros servicios — dijo el sujeto. — Y no, nadie llamado Raven nos ha contratado. ¿De dónde vienes'

Apple se levantó con la ayuda que le ofrecían los sujetos.

—Como veras estábamos algo cortos de efectivo, nadie nos ha solicitado ayuda en una temporada; así pues decidimos tomar tus pertenencias. Pero veo que no traes nada.

Apple se encogió de hombros.

—Me han asaltado muchas veces en el camino. ¿Y qué? Ni que tuviera un rumbo fijo a dónde ir, nada importa ahora.

El sujeto miró claramente la desesperación en los ojos de Apple. Algo en ella lo conmovió, pero porque algo le decía que era la típica persona que se había quedado sin metas luego de una horrible decepción. El hombre entonces se quitó la máscara de tela negra que cubría todo menos sus ojos y le ofreció una mano.

—Hajime mashite, permíteme presentarme. Ore wa Masaaki Hatsumi.

—¿De qué cuento eres tú? — Preguntó Apple.

—¿Cuento? Una leyenda más bien, según el folklore japonés, soy el padre del ninjutsu.

Apple miró a su alrededor, los hombres que la rodeaban eran asiáticos.

—No sabía que podía llegar tan lejos.

—La depresión puede llevarnos por los caminos más extraños e insospechados — dijo el sujeto. — Sou, ¿nande? ¿Qué hizo que alguien como tú terminara tan lejos de su hogar?

Apple tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y sin más, se dejó llevar.

—¿Hatsumi-Sama? — Preguntó uno de los ninjas.

—No podemos quitarle nada que valga la pena, Seiji-kun — respondió el líder en su idioma. — Y esta pobre joven está desvalida, matarla sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo; ya no le queda nada. Además… kanojo no sutori me llama mucho la atención. Minna-san, Kaerimashou.

Le vendaron los ojos a Apple y la condujeron hacia una locación desconocida. Una vez llegaron, le ofrecieron una taza de té verde estilo asiático y el tal Hatsumi se sentó junto a ella con su propia taza de té. También tenía una bandeja de dulces hechos de azúcar comprimido y duro. Le dio una mordida al dulce y luego tomó un sorbo.

—Los dulces deben tomarse antes de tomar un sorbo al té, de este modo no se siente tan amargo. Te hará bien.

Apple obedeció, aunque usualmente detestaba el té porque le recordaba a la maldita de Maddie y cuando le vertió el té hirviendo en los ojos. Entonces comenzó a contarlo todo, desde el inicio de la rebelión el Día D y luego cómo las cosas escalaron hasta que finalmente la guerra civil hizo que derrocaran a Grimm y ella perdiera su destino.

—Raven, cómo la detesto. Ella, ella… ¡ella me arrebató mi destino! Y puso a mis amigas en contra mía, ella…

El anciano padre del ninjustu tomó un sorbo de su propio té.

—Por lo que cuentas, el resultado de la batalla había sido obvio desde el primer momento, Apple White de la Reino de Blancanieves.

Apple lo miró.

—¿Entonces también usted es un Rebelde que lucha contra su destino?

—Nosotros estamos ajenos ante esas luchas, yo soy un soldado niñita; no tengo nada que ver con esas tonterías del Destino. Pero ante todo, ¿no te das cuenta que eres una idiota? Tu amiga tenía razón, necesitas pelear por lo que quieres; no asumirlo. Eso que tu amiga no era una verdadera Royal, me temo que estás equivocada. Ella entendió la esencia de lo que son los Royal, y lo es; mucho más que tú.

Apple no podía creerlo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso no entendía la esencia de su cuento?

—Tu gran oponente se preparó, peleó por lo que quería; ¿y qué hay de ti? Tú decidiste esperar a que las cosas salieron como lo dictara el "destino· — el ninja hasta hizo las comillas con los dedos. — Y como no pasó, te rendiste. ¿Te parece que todo está perdido porque no ganaste sin pelear? ¿Te botaron de cabeza de chiquita o algo?

Apple se quedó sin qué decir, ante tal lógica no había argumento posible.

—Pero yo no sé pelear, sólo sé esperar a que las cosas salgan según el destino…

—Quien te haya enseñado eso, te hizo un gran daño, joven Oujo-Sama. En lo único que tienes razón es que el destino no es gratis, pero no puedes esperar a que las cosas pasen como las planeaste; sino que debes moverte para obtenerlas. Comienza a moverte, pero antes recupérate. Pasa la noche con nosotros y luego decide qué hacer.

Apple se quedó reflexionando, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Antes de la rebelión, antes de todo aquello… fue cuando se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el ninja, que reaccionó instintivamente y lo siguiente que supo Apple es que le ponían la punta de un cuchillo arrojadizo en la garganta.

—No te atrevas a venir por mí desde atrás.

—Por favor, no sé cómo empezar a moverme. ¡Pero usted puede enseñarme! Quiero aprender, por favor dígame qué debo hacer. Yo…

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a cómo luchar, dices?

—Tengo que aprender a derrotar a Raven, si la derroto podría… quiero luchar por lo que quiero y usted es quien puede enseñarme.

—Si te empeñas en esto, sólo vas a lograr que te maten — dijo el ninja. — La venganza es el camino de los tontos.

—Pues moriré por lo que quiero — dijo Apple. — ¡Tengo que conseguir lo que quiero y si muero en el intento por lo menos lograré ponerle fin a esta existencia sin destino!

El ninja finalmente asintió.

—Si no mueres en el intento, quién sabe. Puede que encuentres lo que en verdad quieres hacer, no un deseo motivado por tu estupidez infantil. Bien, lo haré, pero porque confío en que hallarás un verdadero camino con lo que voy a mostrarte… pero alguien así de trastornado…

Mejor no dijo nada más y se preparó para enseñarle a Apple.

…

Los días se tornaron apacibles y tranquilos; pero no por eso Raven dejaba de entrenarse en la espada. Ahora que no era necesario ser malvada, usar su magia oscura quedaba fuera de discusión; así que luchaba por convertirse en la mejor espadachina que pudiera. Con el duro entrenamiento del señor Morrible y de Bella Sister, sus habilidades sólo mejoraban. Pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

—¿No es encantadora? — Se rio alegremente Darcy, observando a su hija hacer lo que pudiera contra una gran cantidad de ghouls y las descarnadas alimañas de la noche; mientras ella y su marido el Rey Bondadoso tomaban el té al aire libre.

—Fuerte e independiente como ella sola — dijo el anciano Rey. — Quién diría que fuera ella la que terminaría por convertirse en la horma del zapato de Grimm.

Darcy asintió complacida, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando un Shantack surcó el cielo y derribó a Raven por detrás; dejándola a merced de los ghouls que la ataron fuertemente con pesadas cadenas.

—¡Aaaaaarg! — Luchaba Raven por librarse de aquello, cuando entre sus forcejeos logró liberar su mano ligeramente; lo suficiente para mover su mano. Luego se arrojó al suelo hacia atrás y recuperando así su espada, hizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca para que ésta y su negra hoja cortaran sus cadenas.

—Perfecto, todo por hoy — anunciaron Bella y Morrible.

—Finalmente dominé ese movimiento — sonrió ella.

—Es esgrima muy avanzada — dijo Bella Sister orgullosa de su pupila. — No me extraña que Milton Grimm haya sido derrotado, sin mencionar que me alegra que sigas entrenándote.

—Soy una figura de la revolución, no puedo bajar la guardia — dijo Raven. — Sin mencionar que es muy divertido.

—Pues a mí me alegra servirla, siempre es tan diligente oh señorita Raven — dijo Morrible. — Siempre es un gusto servir a los monarcas que pelean lado a lado contigo en lugar de aquellos que sólo ordenan. ¡Sin ofender por supuesto mi Reina!

—No ofendes — dijo Darcy. — Comprendo que no haya sido agradable servirme. Pero el pasado en el pasado, gracias a mi hija.

—Fue un esfuerzo de todos — dijo Raven. — Siempre digo que hay que reconocer a todos los que trabajaron duro para librarnos del gordo aquel.

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos, pero entonces se escuchó una alegre risita que a estas alturas ya era muy conocida en el Palacio de Raven.

—¡Maddie! — Gritó alegremente Raven corriendo hacia su novia, que la abrazó con ternura y la besó profundamente.

—Mi querida Raven; estuviste maravillística como siempre. Eres genial como caballero en negra armadura…

Raven le sonrió sonrojada, le gustaban las atenciones de Maddie.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Maddie? — Preguntó Raven quitándose el peto negro y morado de su armadura… obviamente manualmente. — Perdona que no te abrace pero estoy cubierta de sudor.

Maddie se rio alegremente.

—¿Y desde cuando necesito razones para visitar a mi novia? — Dijo ella. — Además si no mal recuerdo hace un par de días estuvimos las dos abrazadas cubiertas de sudor hasta altas horas de la madrugada… ya sabes, cuando ni tú ni yo podíamos con otro round ¡ehehehé!

El color del sonrojo de Raven pasó de rosa a rojo fuerte.

—¡Maddie! ¡Mis padres están aquí!

—Como si no nos hubiéramos enterado ya, ustedes dos hacen demasiado ruido a pesar que dormimos en alas separadas del castillo — dijo Darcy pícaramente.

—¡Mamá! ¡No me gustan ese tipo de bromas! — Dijo Raven.

—Ojalá fuera una simple broma — dijo el Rey Bondadoso. — Raven, te quiero y todo pero enterarme de tus prácticas de cama es algo que va más allá del amor paterno. Si pueden, ¿no quisieran irse a un hotel por esta noche?

—Eso quisiéramos pero nos echaron la última vez — dijo Maddie. — Según el gerente fue cosa del exceso de ruido.

—¡Maddie! — Volvió a gritar Raven, poniéndose roja otra vez.

El Rey Bondadoso puso mala cara, esta era una conversación que en definitiva no quería tener; al igual que Raven. Por su parte Darcy estalló en alegres carcajadas que se unieron a las de Maddie, ella estaba como siempre de excelente humor y como ahora estaba libre y era ella otra vez; nada podía molestarla.

—Ya Raven, sólo una pequeña risa para alegrarnos el día — dijo Maddie acariciando su rostro y besándola con suavidad. — Además hoy sí vengo con una razón, verás…

—Bueno, ¿pero se van a quedar ahí paradas o se unen al té con nosotros? — La interrumpió Darcy alegremente. Le encantaba la novia de su hija; cuando ella estaba nadie se aburría en el lugar.

—¡Uy, nunca le digo que no a una taza de té! — Dijo Maddie saltando de felicidad y sirviéndole una a Earl Gray, otra a Raven y una para ella; a la cual le puso una verdadera montaña de azúcar. — Delicioso, ¿no es así?

Raven sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su propio té, cuando sintió que se tragaba algo. Comenzó a toser con violencia, tornándose roja; pero por el ahogo.

—¡RAVEN! — Gritaron los tres presentes apresurándose a hacerle la maniobra Heimlich cuando finalmente Raven escupió un pequeño anillo con un hermoso brillante.

—¿Pero qué? — Dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

Maddie se arrodilló con ella sacando un abanico de su sombrero y comenzó a darle aire con una expresión torturada; y sinceramente arrepentida.

—¡Raven! ¡Lo siento tanto mi amor! Así fue como mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre y pensé que tal vez… Raven perdóname, no estaba pensando, casi te ahogas por mi culpa y yo no quería; tan sólo quería hallar la forma perfecta de pedírtelo. Perdóname.

Raven sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos Maddie, no es problema. También yo estaba sedienta por el entrenamiento y… un minuto, ¿me estás pidiendo matrimonio? ¡Oh Maddie!

Maddie se arregló el cabello con valor y tras tomar aire, se arrodilló tomando el anillo y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Raven; que la extendió para que ella le colocara más fácilmente la sortija.

—Raven, han pasado dos años desde que inició todo esto, ya sabes, lo nuestro; la revolución y este hermoso período de libertad para todos. Yo realmente quisiera… es decir, no puedo concebir la vida sin ti. Raven, sé que tú eres mi caballero en negra armadura; pero, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi damisela? Es decir, lo que realmente quiero preguntarte es, Raven Queen, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Raven se enjuagó una lágrima y sin poder controlarse abrazó a Maddie con fuerza.

—¡Oh sí, sí! Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Madeline Hatter. Oh, soy tan feliz…

Maddie sonrió y acarició el cabello de Raven mientras ella la apretaba con fuerza contra sí, llorando sobre su pecho. Maddie sonreía, y también dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

Viendo la escena, el Rey Bondadoso y Darcy lloraban también, intentando inútilmente de contener sus lágrimas pero era imposible.

—Nuestra pequeña está creciendo — dijo Darcy con una sonrisa. — Es una lástima que me haya perdido tanto de su vida…

El Rey Bondadoso abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó en la frente.

—Lo importante es que ahora estarás junto a ella en su nueva etapa. De hecho, Maddie querida, ¿en las ceremonias Maravillanas es costumbre que el padre de la novia la lleve al altar?

Maddie se rio.

—¿A los gatos les gusta desaparecer tras su sonrisa? ¡Pues claro!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te encargas tú de esa parte, Darcy? Si es que Raven está de acuerdo; claro…

Raven sonrió.

—Sería un honor, mamá.

Darcy se limpió las lágrimas con alegría y corrió a abrazar a su hija. Al poco tiempo su esposo se unió, era un buen momento para ser felices.

—Tenemos que llamar a los Hatter — dijo Darcy. — Querrán saber la noticia.

Maddie se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ya vienen hacia acá! El señor narrador ya dijo todo lo que querían saber.

Darcy y el Rey Bondadoso sonrieron, con tantas visitas de Maddie al castillo ya se había acostumbrado a la voz que sólo los Maravillanos conocían. Pero entonces la Reina palideció.

—Oh no… los Hatter, ¿qué dirán si me ven? Yo destruí su hogar, yo destruí el País de las Maravillas. Oh no, yo jamás quise esto… no…

—Mis padres no la culpan — dijo Maddie en tono conciliador. — No desde que todos supimos que estaba bajo el control de Milton Grimm. Además, ¿no recuerda que ha hecho todo lo posible por recuperar nuestro hogar? Nadie le guarda rencor, señora Queen.

Darcy no supo qué decir, sólo esperaba que Maddie tuviera razón. Por su parte Raven decidió subir su anuncio de bodas al Espejo-Net invitando a todos sus amigos.

—¡Increíble! — Dijo Ashleen desde la PC de Hunter. — ¿Hunter ya viste? ¡Maddie y Raven se nos adelantaron! Dentro de muy poco…

—Bien por la chica — sonrió Hunter, — ese es el espíritu Rebel. ¿Crees que nos invite?

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de la bisabuela de Cerise; la loba no pudo sino sonreír mientras uno de los cachorros de Carmine destrozaba la mantita que usaban para dormir; hecha con la vieja caperuza de Cerise; pues desde la guerra civil ella mostraba sus orejas con orgullo.

—¿Algo nuevo Cerise? — Dijo el profesor Lobomalo.

—Una gran noticia papá — dijo Cerise. — Es Raven, se casa.

—Déjame adivinar: Madeline Hatter.

Cerise solo sonrió y le dio un "like" al anuncio de bodas. Todo salía muy bien para todos.

Mientras tanto; Sparrow revisaba la noticia en un Espejófono que le quitó a un transeúnte.

—Wow, más vale que nos invite — dijo Sparrow. — Ey Douchess, ¿ya leíste la red social?

—Claro — dijo la nueva compañera de fechorías de Sparrow. — Necesito algo qué ponerme.

—Tú tranquila, ya pasará alguien — dijo el ladrón preparando las flechas especiales que le hizo Raven; con todo tipo de trucos para luchar de forma más eficiente.

En todo el País Por siempre Jamás sólo se hablaba del gran acontecimiento, la futura boda de aquellas dos que lo cambiaron todo derrocando a Milton Grimm. Sería el evento del siglo, tanto o más sonado que el Día del Destino o el día de la Revolución.

Y tal como lo aseguraba Maddie, a pesar de sus temores, la familia Hatter no tuvo problemas con Darcy. Tal como lo aseguró la chica, nadie le culpaba por lo sucedido sino más bien a Milton Grimm; al maldito de Milton Grimm que se pudría en una celda en lo profundo de una mazmorra desconocida.

—Y según la tradición la familia del novio siempre costea la boda — dijo la madre de Maddie, la Duquesa con firmeza. — Y como Maddie ya manifestó sus deseos que Raven sea su damisela, en ese caso…

Darcy rio divertida, de hecho el único pleito que habían tenido durante la organización de la boda era que Raven insistía en que ambas utilizaran hermosos vestidos de novia; pero Maddie se negó rotundamente, alegando que una de ellas debía ser el caballero de la otra; y como Raven ya había cumplido su papel durante la revolución, le tocaba a ella hacer de caballero. Al final Raven accedió pero a regañadientes; aunque tuvo que admitir que hasta ahora no había nada más hermoso que Maddie en su hermoso esmoquin. Y Maddie hubiera opinado lo mismo del vestido de Raven de no ser porque no se le permitía ver el vestido hasta el momento de la verdad. Fuera de eso todo avanzó de lo más bien.

—En ese caso señora, al menos insisto en pagar por la luna de miel — dijo Darcy pensando en el hotel para su hija y su futura nueva hija.

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo muy fácilmente, todo parecía estar destinado a ir de lo más bien en aquella ceremonia de Rebels.

Y finalmente llegó el gran día: todos los jóvenes Rebel; y algunos Royal como la reciente pareja de Daring y Lizzie; y Blondie; esperaban en el palacio que servía a la vez como la escuela Ever After High. Finalmente comenzó una música extrañamente armónica del coro de ratones violinistas; específicamente la marcha nupcial.

En el altar, Maddie esperaba con un elegante traje turquesa y púrpura; mientras que al ritmo de la música Raven comenzó a aparecer al final del pasillo del gran salón; flotante en un vestido blanco; del brazo de su madre, quien estaba orgullosa de estar en aquella posición.

Finalmente llegaron al altar y en un signo tan antiguo como el mundo, Darcy tomó la mano de su hija y con firmeza la colocó sobre la de Maddie.

—Madeline Hatter, ¿en manos de quién más estaría mejor este tesoro mío?

Maddie sólo sonrió a su futura suegra y luego a Raven, que le devolvió la sonrisa. En toda boda jamás faltaba la sonrojada novia. Entonces Giles Grimm, que precedía la ceremonia, comenzó:  
—Queridos compañeros de Ever After High; luego de dos años de permanecer una al lado de la otra; sin importarles cuanta adversidad se toparan en su camino, el día de hoy veremos a estas dos almas gemelas unirse por fin. Madeline Hatter, ¿aceptas a Raven Queen como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad; la pobreza y la riqueza; en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte las separe?

—Sí, acepto — dijo Maddie.

—Y tú Raven Queen, ¿aceptas a Madeline Hatter como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad; la pobreza y la riqueza; en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte las separe?

—Ahora y siempre — dijo Raven.

—Ahora las novias leerán sus votos — dijo Giles Grimm.

Maddie tomó su sombrero de copa y tomó un pequeño pergamino, y con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor, simplemente recitó:  
—Raven, mi hermosa Raven; mi caballero en negra armadura. Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel día en que en un incidente accidental decidimos que éramos nuestras mutuas almas gemelas; porque nada tiene que ver el destino. Todo es cosa de decidir, y yo he decidido que quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, y que eres y serás siempre la única. Raven, yo te amo y pase lo que pase; estaré a tu lado. Te amo Raven Queen, no me canso de repetirlo porque es la verdad; mi verdad, aquella verdad en la que creo y alrededor de la cual gira todo mi mundo. Y el saber que tú me amas de vuelta, tanto o más intensamente que yo; es la mayor de mis alegrías. Ninguna chifladura o locura vale la pena si no es junto a quien amo, y esa eres y serás siempre tú Raven.

Raven sonrió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Maddie… yo… desde siempre has sido mi gran apoyo, esa dulce sonrisa que siempre estará junto a mí sin importar qué. No te importó mi legado ni mucho menos, para ti yo era alguien con quien podía ser yo misma; y viceversa. Entonces comenzó esta locura de la revolución, tenía miedo, y más de una vez pensé en renunciar; pero el saber que de otra forma jamás estaríamos juntas para siempre fue suficiente para darme fuerzas. Maddie, te amo y desde aquel momento en que la luz de la luna fue testigo de nuestro amor, he deseado este momento secretamente. Te amo mi amada Maddie; y siempre estaré ahí para ti, así como sé que tú estarás ahí para mí, porque eso es el amor; estar la una al lado de la otra sin importar qué. Mi verdad también es que te amo y siempre lo haré; y ahora que estaremos juntas para siempre, apenas si puedo contenerme.

Ambas se sonrieron, ardientes en deseos de lanzarse una a los brazos de la otra y sellar su amor eterno con un beso de amor. Pero esperaban el protocolo, tenían que escuchar esas palabras, "puede besar a la novia"

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre — dijo entonces Giles Grimm.

Nadie dijo nada, esperaron el momento crucial cuando dijera el "puede besar a la novia" pero entonces una potente voz gritó por toda la sala:

—¡YO ME OPONGO!

Todos se volvieron para ver quién se había atrevido a semejante cosa, era Apple. Apple White, la mismísima Apple White.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí Apple? — Le dijo Maddie tornando sus ojos de verde a naranja, lista para el combate.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Pongo fin a todo esto.

Apple White avanzó con decisión, sin importarle nada de nada. Tenía todo a su favor, la sorpresa de todos, sus meses de entrenamiento con el señor Maasaki. Nada podía sino salir a su favor, como siempre saldrían las cosas. De entre los pliegues de sus mangas sacó una aguja bastante grande; con la cual jugueteó entre sus dedos pero ninguno de los presentes lo notó aún.

—¡Madeline Hatter! Luego de mucho reflexionarlo, he llegado a la conclusión que la culpable de todo eres tú. De no haber alimentado las depravadas fantasías de Raven con tu antinatural amor esto no hubiera pasado. ¡MUÉRETE!

Entonces con una gran habilidad, lanzó la aguja (un arma ninja llamada Senbon) contra Maddie que apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; no así Raven que de un golpe apartó a Maddie y a pesar del voluminoso vestido de novia que llevaba pudo saltar a tiempo para salvar a su amada; con el Senbon clavándose en el pecho. Raven se lo quitó rápidamente.

—¿Cuál es la idea, Apple?

Pero entonces cayó de rodillas.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, temblando mas no de miedo sino por causa de la toxina que recorría su sistema.

Apple la miró indiferente.

—Pensaba que la que caería sería Maddie pero tú servirás también.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó Raven en voz más débil que antes. Algo raro pasaba, ¿qué le había hecho Apple? Esa púa con la que la atacó, ¿acaso estaba envenenada? ¡No! eso quería decir que…

—La que tiene el antídoto soy yo y solamente yo; no te queda mucho Raven — dijo Apple indiferente viendo a Raven retorcerse y adivinando lo que pensaba. — Mi amado sensei me dijo que Blondie tenía razón y que debía de luchar por lo que quería, bien eso hago. En mi cuento alguien tiene que ser envenenado; y puesto que te rehúsas a envenenarme, ¡PUES SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS RAVEN QUEEN! ¡DESPÍDETE, DE LA MISMA FORMA EN QUE YO HUBIERA TENIDO QUE IRME!

Entonces arrojó una bomba de humo y se desapareció justo en el momento en que Raven caía en un sueño profundo ante la consternada Maddie; que soltó tal grito que llegó a escucharse por todos los alrededores, un grito que suponía tal agonía y furia; que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Pero no a Apple, que sonrió complacida.

—Tienen lo que se merecen, Rebels.

Comenzó a andar, cuando se topó con su sensei.

—¡Masaki-sensei! — Dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

El anciano de leyenda negó con la cabeza muy decepcionado.

—Es como te lo advertí Apple White. Vas a hacer que te maten, a partir de ahora; estás más allá de toda ayuda. Lo siento.

Dicho esto desapareció dejando a Apple llena de dudas, pero que se disiparon rápido. Ella había peleado por su destino; y ahora nada que esas asquerosas Rebels hicieran podría cambiar las cosas. La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

 **Y un two-shot como secuela a mi obra maestra de Ever After High; una en donde he decidido un giro final; pues acabo de verme la peli de la Fiesta de la Coronación y compre el libro 2 de la saga. Y bueno sé que lo de Apple suena exagerado y todo pero es porque quiero darle un cierre definitivo a la saga de Ever After. Así pues me dije a mí mismo:**

" **Mí mismo, hagamos una secuela, de todos modos te divertiste mucho haciendo la primera"**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despediré con mi:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever After:  
** **A REBEL WEDDING; PARTE 2 de 2**

Raven yacía en los brazos de Maddie, completamente serena y feliz, como si fuera un simple sueño en lugar de la horrible realidad. Irónicamente estaba lista para el ataúd de cristal. A su lado Maddie lloraba desconsolada, tratando inútilmente de despertarla con un beso de verdadero amor. Pero no funcionaba, Raven no despertaba.

—Llévenla a su cuarto de inmediato; — ordenó Darcy bastante asustada, — y mientras, ¿quién tiene esa aguja extraña? ¡Rápido, dénmela!

Cerise se la pasó a Darcy, quien la tomó cuidadosamente y la examinó. Incluso lamió ligeramente la punta pero sin llegar a cortarse. Escupió muy preocuada.

—Se me había olvidado que eres una experta en venenos — dijo el Rey Bondadoso ya aliviado. — Eso quiere decir que puedes pensar en un antídoto, ¿verdad mi amor?

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil — dijo Darcy con un tono sombrío. — Claro que conozco el antídoto pero necesita tiempo para su maduración; mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Demonios, DEMONIOS ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ. ¡NO MI ÚNICA HIJA!

Maddie estaba como zombie, observando el rostro inerte de su amada, que transmitía tanta pero tanta paz… pero entonces el grito de Darcy la regresó a la realidad. Con un violento temblor sus ojos se tornaron de su bello turquesa a un naranja fuerte casi rojo.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? — Rugió Maddie soltando a Raven una vez estuvo segura en los brazos de su madre. — ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA APPLE? ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡Voy a matarlaaaaaa…! — Se puso a llorar desconsolada.

—Maddie, nosotras… — trató de decir Cerise, pero Maddie la apartó de un manotazo, para luego arrebatarle la espada a un soldado de por ahí y corrió hacia la puerta.

Por suerte Sparrow se levantó y disparó una de las flechas especiales que Raven le preparó; y justo al impactar en la puerta una gruesa capa de hielo la cubrió evitando la salida de Maddie.

—Déjame pasar Sparrow — ordenó Maddie con sus ojos pasando a un rojo cada vez más brillante; la furia era más que visible en ella, mezclada con su locura. — Déjame pasar o no respondo de mí, recuerda que soy una espadachina de alto nivel y que puedo, si quiero, hacerte pedazos y…

—Maddie, me caes bien y todo; tu locura siempre es en buen plan, pero trata de pensar; aunque sea sólo un segundito por favor — suplicó el futuro Robin Hood. — ¿Te das cuenta que esa lunática está peor que nunca? Nunca pensé que fuera posible pero puede que sea hasta mejor luchadora que tú, Maddie por favor…

—No me interesa — dijo Maddie. — Quiero que sufra por lo que le hizo a Raven, ¡QUIERO QUE SUFRA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CAER SI PUEDO HACERLE CUANTO DAÑO PUEDA DURANTE MIS ÚLTIMOS INSTANTES! Y si caigo… tal vez, sólo tal vez… ella vuelva a mí; o yo vaya hacia ella. Por favor Sparrow déjame ir…

Y cayó de rodillas llorando desconsolada. Cerise volvió a acercarse posando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Maddie. Maddie la miró y la loba le apretó el hombro con firmeza, lo cual ayudó a Maddie a calmarse pero sólo un poco. Cerise la miró con calma.

—Maddie, me sorprendes. Peleamos juntos la revolución, luchamos lado a lado; nos unimos para derrotar a dos villanos: a Grimm y a la propia Apple. Lo que Sparrow quiso decirte es que no podemos dejarte ir sola. Raven ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros, no sólo hizo que no nos diera miedo escoger nuestros destinos sino que por ella yo pude mostrar sin miedo mi verdadero yo.

Y como para reforzar su punto, movió sus orejas. Sparrow asintió firmemente.

—Nos sacó a todos de ese horrible lugar… donde el gordo y la loca esta querían obligarnos a tomar caminos que no eran los nuestros. No voy a dejarte sola niñita; son tiempos de paz y yo tal vez seré un criminal; pero le debo mucho a Raven, y siempre seremos un equipo.

—Somos Rebels y todos peleamos por todos; sobre todo por Raven que fue la que luchó por todos nosotros en primer lugar — dijo Cupid. — Y yo pelearé con todo en nombre del amor verdadero. Lo que te hizo Apple no tiene nombre, Maddie, y entiendo tu furia pero no por eso tienes que darle lo que quiere. Es como dice Sparrow: trata de pensar, ¿sí?

Maddie la miró con ojos llorosos.

—Pero yo soy la… la que debe salvar a Raven. Es Apple quien tiene el antídoto y…

—Maddie, como te venimos diciendo desde hace tiempo, somos tus amigos. Lo haremos por ti, considéralo nuestro regalo de bodas — la consoló Ashlyn. — ¿No es verdad Hunter? Ahora lo importante es que te quedes junto a Raven, odio decir esto pero por mucho que luchemos en tu nombre nada garantiza que se salvará. Querrá pasar contigo lo que…

Ashlyn no tuvo el corazón de seguir y Maddie tampoco podría soportar mucho más. Sólo se enjuagó las lágrimas y se paró firmemente, mientras las otras ponían una mano firme sobre su hombro.

—Es lo que mi hija hubiera deseado. A estas alturas tu compañía servirá mucho más de lo que mi esposo o yo podamos hacer. Además, tal vez no puedo curarla de tan poderoso veneno pero puedo estabilizarla por más tiempo, de ese modo tienen un período más largo para actuar. No voy a defraudarlos chicos, ni a ustedes ni mucho menos a Raven.

—Es cierto, acompañaré a Raven pero chicos… por favor… — sollozó Maddie.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para salvarla — aseguró Cerise.

Entonces la chica fue tras Darcy; que en compañía del Rey Bondadoso cargaban a la bella Raven; que yacía inerte pero feliz, no dejaría que le arrebataran a su Raven y quería pelear; pero también confiaba en los lazos que tenían con todos.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos? — Preguntó Daring.

Blondie fue la que tomó cartas en el asunto, tomando su Espegófono y comenzando a teclear rápidamente.

—Este crimen no quedará impune. Quiero mucho a Apple, pero de vuelta cuando era nuestra líder que nos incitaba a pelear por nuestros destinos. Esto se ha pasado de una vez y no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. El mundo entero debe saber lo que hizo Apple, tengo el video de su acción y varias fotos de Raven cayendo ante ese veneno.

—¿Oye, y no sería eso una invasión a la privacidad? — Preguntó Ashlyn algo tímida.

—Primero que nada soy la hija de Ricitos de Oro — dijo Blondie. — Y en segundo lugar, ¿no creen que es mejor que todos sepan? Piénsenlo: Apple está más que trastornada, y en su enferma mente hizo algo bueno, algo para que todo siga siendo igual que antes. Pero la realidad es que las cosas no pueden regresar a la normalidad. Lo que hizo fue la acción de alguien malvado, o severamente trastornado. No me gusta hacer esto pero mientras más gente vea lo que acaba de suceder… menos aliados tendrá Apple para su causa.

—Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo sola que realmente está — dijo Cerise admirada por la inteligencia de Blondie.

—Con un poco de suerte, será lo suficientemente idiota para que esa trampa la traiga de regreso a nosotros y enfrente las consecuencias de lo que le ha hecho a Raven — razonó Lizzie. — A tiempo de salvarla, claro.

Kitty le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, seguía odiándola por lo que pasaron juntos en la guerra civil, pero asintió.

—Un minuto, ¡tengo un plan! — Gritó de improviso Sparrow. — ¡Un plan digno de mi padre, Robin Hood! Finalmente estará orgulloso de mí, sí señor…

—¿Qué no lo estaba antes? — Preguntó Cerise.

—No, de hecho no — dijo Sparrow. — Él robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres. Yo sigo mi propio destino quedándome con todo.

Hicieron todos un gemido de exasperación general, pero se dispusieron a escuchar a Sparrow. Si él había pensado en algo tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad. Y por el bien de Raven más les valía que así fuera.

—Mientras tanto sugiero que busquen por otro lado a la señorita White — declaró Giles Grimm. — Mientras más planes tengan mejor, de este modo tendremos más probabilidades de salvar a Raven.

—De acuerdo — dijo Bella Sister. — Las descarnadas alimañas de la noche y los ghouls del pantano son expertos rastreadores, podremos pedirles que busquen a Apple a como dé lugar.

Cerise se dirigió hacia la puerta y aulló trémula y entrecortadamente. Un rugido respondió a su llamado y al poco tiempo, una enorme direwolf y sus cinco cachorros llegaron ante Cerise, que acarició a la madre y besó la frente de los cinco lobos.

—Carmine, tenemos a alguien que localizar. ¿Crees que me puedes hacer ese favor? Es Apple, ¿recuerdas? Uno de esos rastros que te pedí que eludiéramos de regreso en los tiempos de la guerra civil.

La loba aulló y Cerise hizo un ademán que ella y sus cachorros pasaran. Los lobeznos captaron pronto el olor que su madre les indicaba y corrieron a internarse al bosque; al poco tiempo (el que les tomó organizarse) seguidos por el ejército de las tinieblas de la familia Queen.

—Bien, iré a dar órdenes a mi país para que comiencen a buscar a Apple — dijo Daring. — Era buena amiga y todo, pero durante los primeros dos años de escuela. Luego… olvídenlo, sólo sé que no quiero volver a hacer las cosas que hice cuando era parte de su causa.

Cerise lo miró algo molesta, pero asintió secamente. Entonces Lizzie le dio un amistoso codazo en el hombro.

—Lo importante es que nos redimimos y aprendimos que queremos buscar nuestros destinos también, ¿o no cariño?

Daring asintió y corrió con Lizzie tras él para iniciar la búsqueda. Briar también corrió; prácticamente todos los Príncipes y Princesas de ahí, que era lo que podían hacer. Los que decidieron tomar parte directa en la acción eran obviamente todos Rebels; que también se pusieron en marcha: Cerise corriendo para alcanzar a Carmine y compañía, Sparrow y Douchess para buscar sus contactos en el bajo mundo, Hunter para iniciar el rastreo como el mejor cazador, etc.

La cacería humana había iniciado por fin.

…

Un transeúnte caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero del bosque, cuando Apple saltó sobre él con las habilidades aprendidas por su sensei y tras noquearlo, tomó sus ropas. No eran de su talla pero de todos modos necesitaba algo con qué ocultarse. En su corta estancia sobre una colina entre los bosques había notado pronto cómo las puertas del Palacio Oscuro se abrían dándole paso a una jauría de feroces direwolves salía presurosa; seguido de todo un ejército de seres de pesadilla montando en las descarnadas alimañas de la noche. Sabía que pronto vendrían por ella, y aunque sabía luchar, tampoco era para exagerar y ella sola contra todo un ejército era una receta segura para el desastre. Comenzó a escabullirse como podía, actuando con normalidad; que era el más poderoso de todos los disfraces.

A su lado pasaron varios regimientos de armaduras vivientes; enormes color negro con las articulaciones en morado fuerte; con una caricatura del rostro de Raven grabado en morado en sus petos; cubiertos por igualmente moradas púas. Por suerte esas cosas no sentían su aroma; o ese hubiera sido el fin. Pero no, no estaban ahí para rastrearla; sino para colocar grandes carteles de SE BUSCA con su rostro impreso en ellos.

Eso ofendió gravemente a Apple, ella se suponía era la buena, ¿cómo se atrevían a ponerle a ella un SE BUSCA? Pero entonces se consoló; de hecho aquel pueblo estaba habitado principalmente por elfos nocturnos, goblins y uno que otro estudiante de Monster High; obviamente los dominios de Darcy. En cuanto cruzara a su propio Reino incluso podría quitarse ese ridículo disfraz y avanzar tranquilamente donde todos la reverenciarían. Miró en sus bolsillos, por suerte ese infeliz al que le robó las ropas tenía algo de dinero. Entró a un local.

—Bienvenido al café de los Shantacks — la saludó un horrible ser como dragón con ojos rojos, cuerpo hecho como de restos de huesos y grandes y escamosas alas que goteaban una asquerosa sustancia. — ¿Qué desea tomar?

—Algo para retomar mis fuerzas para el viaje — le dijo Apple al Shantack; que apareció al poco tiempo con un poco de sopa increíblemente normal y un poco de jugo de manzana.

Sonriendo ante la ironía, Apple se sentó a disfrutar de su comida mientras que la televisión pasaba de los resultados deportivos a las noticias del medio día. Entonces se quedó congelada, en las imágenes se le veía precisamente a ella lanzar su Senbon contra Raven; mostrándose con un rostro deformado por una sonrisa maligna y los ojos chispeantes de un odio inhumano; algo que se esperaría de Raven pero no de ella. ¡Ella era Apple White hija de Blancanieves! ¿Cómo pudo ella aparecer en semejante estado de ánimo? ¡No!

—Apple White, hija de Blancanieves es considerada una persona de alta peligrosidad. Se sabe que va armada con unas armas de naturaleza desconocida; si usted se topa con esta persona debe de reportarla inmediatamente a las autoridades. Desconocemos el paradero de Apple White pero se sabe que los guardias del Reino Charming, Beauty, y el de Nunca Jamás estarán al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Apple White. Nuestro gobernante Giles Grimm…

Apple casi se atraganta con la sopa, ¿qué acababa de ver? ¿Ella la mala? ¿Era que el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué?

 _No es que el mundo se haya vuelto loco_ , dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. _Todo lo contrario: el mundo sigue igual que siempre, la que has perdido el juicio eres tú Apple White. ¿No te parece que mejor pares esto de una buena vez?_

 _¿Quién eres?,_ se preguntó Apple en voz baja.

 _No sé, dame un nombre tú porque soy parte de ti._

 _Entonces, ¿White? ¿Por qué me dices que estoy loca? Yo estoy bien, sigo mi destino, todo lo que hago está bien._

 _Me da igual qué pienses o qué digas niñita; tú estás loca y punto. De lo contrario no estarías discutiendo aquí conmigo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

Apple se levantó de golpe y tras dejar unas monedas en la mesa corrió lejos de ahí, lejos de aquella voz y de todo aquello. Pero las risas la acompañaban.

—No, esto no está bien, debo regresar al Reino de mi madre a como dé lugar. Sólo ahí las cosas tienen sentido.

Entonces se puso en camino. Moverse entre las sombras no era cosa sencilla, pero ella lo lograba de forma en que pudo avanzar lenta pero segura. No notaba que sus pasos eran seguidos por una observadora silenciosa… o tal vez sí porque en todo momento ella mantuvo la mano metida entre sus bolsillos acariciando sus Senbon; dispuesta a acabar contra todo aquel que osara intentar detenerla.

—Me haces perder mi valiosísimo tiempo Cerise Hood — dijo finalmente ella lanzando el envenenado artefacto contra la loba; que extendió su capa roja para defenderse al tiempo que saltaba.

El arma clavó la capa contra un árbol; pero Cerise no tuvo problema en desgarrarla y saltar hacia un árbol cercano para ponerse a salvo de los ataques de Apple… o por lo menos darle más dificultad a sus ataques.

—Eres una monstruosidad muy habilidosa — dijo Apple.

—Tienes suerte que te haya encontrado yo y no el resto del ejército de Raven. La mayoría son no-muertos, ¿crees que tus pequeños venenos podrán detenerlos de ponerte en tu lugar, lunática?

—¿A quién llamas lunática?

—No sé… tal vez a la idiota que viene y decide envenenar a alguien sólo porque hizo su propia voluntad en lugar que le convenía a la susodicha idiota… ¿te suena Apple? Admítelo de una vez: estás demente, tanto que te has salido por completo de tu personaje.

—Yo no me he salido de mi personaje, soy fiel a mi destino hasta el fin — dijo Apple.

Cerise negó con la cabeza.

—¡Despierta idiota! Eres la damisela en apuros, pero gracias a tus acciones, ese papel le ha quedado a la que se suponía la villana de tu cuento. Eres la mala… y el papel de príncipe encantador lo ha tomado Maddie. Apple, eres una villana; peor de lo que Raven se supone debió ser. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa, no?

—YO SOY UNA ROYAL, NO UNA ¡VILLANA! — Gritó Apple lanzando más Senbon; que Cerise esquivó por pura suerte.

La loba saltó hacia otro árbol y se ocultó tras su grueso tronco, vigilando los movimientos de Apple.

—Te lo pongo así Apple: me tienes ocultándome de ti porque temo por mi vida, ¿eso lo haría ante una damisela en problemas? No lo creo… sobre todo porque la mitad de mi legado es de villana. Estás loca, admítelo. Eres la nueva mala del cuento.

Apple gritó y cargó contra el árbol pero Cerise ya se había movido a otro lugar. Los ataques de Apple eran rápidos y certeros, como los de un asesino. Y Cerise sabía bien que de no ser por sus sentidos y movimientos caninos, ya hubiera caído.

—Estás loca Apple, y das miedo. Pero sobre todo… lástima.

Eso último dejó a Apple en shock. ¿Lástima? ¿A qué se refería? Pero Cerise no le respondió, ya estaba corriendo a otro sitio.

—Lárgate si así lo deseas. Al final regresarás, te lo aseguro. Y sí, huyo por mi vida… de ti lunática.

Apple la miró alejarse pero al final volvió a ocultarse. De todas las cosas sin sentido que le había dicho la loba, en algo tenía razón: el ejército de Raven lo conformaban no-muertos; tenía que cuidarse de veras. Corriendo aún entre sombras, llegó a su hogar a eso del anochecer.

La Reina Blancanieves estaba sentada en su trono, mirando el televisor mordiéndose las uñas cada tanto mientras repetían el mensaje de alerta nacional donde advertían de la demencia de su hija, ¡su hija Apple!

Apple no había sido la misma desde la declaración de la guerra, y no se diga la destrucción del Libro del Destino. Pero este era un nuevo nivel, veía la repetición de la acción de su hija y era como una daga en el corazón.

—Apple, ¿qué has hecho?

—¿Qué he hecho? — Dijo Apple entrando por fin. — ¡He vencido! ¡He retomado el control del cuento! ¡Alguien ha sido envenenado, ahora el cuento podrá avanzar y así tendré mi "felices para siempre" mamá! ¡JUSTO COMO TÚ! ¿QUÉ NO LO VES? HE VUELTO TODO A LA NORMALIDAD…

Blancanieves se volvió a encarar a su hija, dejando a Apple en shock. En lugar de una sonrisa de bienvenida o un cálido abrazo, se topó con algo que no creyó ver en su madre siendo ella la causa: miedo. ¿Miedo su madre? ¿De ella?

—¿Mamá? ¿Te pasa algo?

Blancanieves retrocedió con cuidado.

—Apple, ¿qué te crees que haces aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—¡Mamá! ¡Es mi hogar! Mi casa, ¿o ya no reconoces a tu pequeña Apple? — Preguntó la futura Blancanieves avanzando hacia su madre, que retrocedió horrorizada.

—Apple, mi hija se fue hace muchos años. Tú… tú no eres Apple, ¡tú eres una lunática que no tiene nada que ver con mi hija! ¡Vete de mí vista!

—¿Mamá? — Preguntó Apple avanzando.

—Vete, sólo vete por el amor de dios — dijo Blancanieves. — No… no eres tú… por favor, ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

Apple quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Por su parte Blancanieves se alejaba. Parte de ella le decía que su pequeña estaba ahí, bajo toda esa locura; pero a la vez por eso era que se mantenía alejada. Su pequeña hija había cambiado y ahora era una demente peligrosa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces mamá? ¿No quieres cerca a tu pequeña Apple?

Blancanieves negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que los guardias llegaban pero se quedaban paralizados al reconocer a Apple. La Princesa los miró a todos, el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros igual que con su madre. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí? ¿Qué no la reconocían?

—¿Pero qué?

—Si es verdad en que todavía eres mi hija, repara lo que has hecho — dijo Blancanieves. — Ve al Reino de las Sombras y regresa a Raven Queen a la normalidad.

Apple no supo qué decir, sólo salió despedida hacia la puerta sin entender qué sucecía, ¿de pronto ella era la villana? ¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo? ¿Qué no veían su lucha por el destino? Se dejó caer en un callejón y golpeó la pared. ¿Cómo era posible esto?

 _Será porque todos menos tú han visto que has llegado demasiado lejos_ , dijo esa vocecilla en su cabeza. _Termina con esto, ¿quieres? Raven…_

—Raven, sí Raven — se contestó Apple en voz alta. — Ella es la responsable de todo. Ese senbon era para Maddie, no para Raven, de haber hecho las cosas como estaba destinada a hacerlas. De haberle dado a Maddie ella me hubiera hecho algo malvado y todos verían lo malvada que es, ¡debo traer de vuelta a Raven y acabar con Maddie! ¡Sólo así recuperaré mi destino!

 _¿Te estás escuchando acaso?,_ preguntó esa voz, _Apple basta ya. Entrégate y termina con esto; no empeores las cosas, no te hundas más de lo que ya estás. Esto se acabó._

—Eso es lo que piensas tú, White — dijo Apple. — ¿Y quién eres tú de todos modos? Yo, así que haz lo que te digo y deja de importunarme.

 _Soy tú, lo que queda de tu verdadero yo. Apple… la poca razón que te queda si así lo prefieres. Hazme caso antes que me consuma para siempre, olvida todo esto y…_

—Silencio White, yo y sólo yo sé lo que le conviene a mi destino. Ni siquiera tú que eres yo.

Y se puso en marcha, otra vez en marcha al punto de partida. ¿Cómo todos estaban tan ciegos? Seguro estaban bajo un hechizo de locura tóxica como el que Darcy Queen liberó sobre el País de las Maravillas, seguramente eso… pero también lo dudaba. Algo malo ocurría pero a Apple no se le ocurría relacionarlo con ella. Todo lo que deseaba era arreglarlo todo para reclamar su destino. Pero se mantenía oculta, pues si era capturada no la dejarían acercarse a su verdadero objetivo.

Llegó al día siguiente, pues era bien avanzada la noche cuando llegó a su hogar. Y todo lo que supo fue que había una gran conmoción en el Reino de las Sombras. Darcy Queen había dado una horrible noticia poco después del medio día:

—Mi hija Raven… ha muerto. La Reina Blancanieves me ha presentado sus condolencias y me suplica que no culpe a su Reino por las acciones de su hija, que en estos momentos está siendo buscada también por las fuerzas de su madre para que afronte la justicia… y yo…

Su voz se quebró en sollozos.

—…y yo no puedo más. Por decreto real suplico a mis fuerzas que Apple White sea entregada a las fuerzas de su madre para que sea juzgada allá. Yo… yo… olvídenlo. No puedo más. No importa qué haga, no puedo tener a mi hija de regreso. Apple White… yo…

El video terminaba con el Rey Bondadoso sollozando también, consolando a su esposa.

Apple no podía creerlo, se quedó congelada ahí en el centro comercial donde vio el comunicado aquel, ¿cómo era posible? ¿por qué las cosas tenían que suceder así?

—¿Entonces es muy tarde? ¿Jamás recuperaré mi destino? — Se dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Apple… te lo has buscado, dijo esa irritante voz. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Gracias a ti el cuento de Blancanieves no volverá a contarse otra vez, por ti.

—¡NO! ¡No es culpa mía sino de Raven! De no haber iniciado su maldita revolución, de no haber… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAVEN, ¡ESTO ES TU CULPAAAAAAAA!

Todos los presentes escaparon ante Apple, reconociéndola ante su grito de ira. Pronto el sonido que emitían las descarnadas alimañas de la noche la hizo reaccionar y corrió, aún hacia el Palacio Oscuro. Tenía que verlo por sí misma, tenía que asegurarse que su enemiga había muerto.

Entró de golpe, esperando un ataque por parte de las fuerzas de Raven o lo que fuera; pero todo lo que se topó fue con varias figuras de negro, rodeando un ataúd… ¿de cristal? en donde yacía una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y violetas. Darcy y Maddie estaban al pie del ataúd, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto de llorar.

—¿A qué vienes? ¿A contemplar lo que hiciste? — Dijo Maddie sin emoción alguna. — Se ha ido, ¡SE HA IDO, MALDITA LUNÁTICA!

—¿Acaso quieres reírte de nosotros? — Dijo Darcy. — Ha muerto, la mataste definitivamente. ¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA APPLE WHITE? ¡LÁRGATE!

Todas las figuras de negro, sus antiguos compañeros se levantaron actuando como un escudo entre ella y el ataúd.

Apple no se dejó intimidar, aparó violentamente a quien tenía más cerca, Briar, y contempló el rostro inerte de Raven.

—No… ¡DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA! — Rugió ella destrozando la tapa de cristal de un puñetazo y abriendo de golpe la boca de Raven para verter el antídoto. — ¡NO ES ASÍ COMO TERMINA! ¡NO PUEDO SER LA MALA! ¡NO PUEDO SER LA MALA! RAVEN LO ES, ¡RAVEN LO ES! NO YO… NUNCA YO…

Nadie se atrevió a moverse, la veían sacudir aquel cuerpo inerte; tapando su boca y su nariz para obligarla a tragar aunque no había respuesta.

Entonces Apple se dejó caer llorando.

—¿Por qué no despiertas Raven? ¡DESPIERTA Y ENVENÉNAME! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES!

Es el fin, ¿qué no lo ves?, dijo esa voz en su cabeza. Apple, tu locura se llevó a todos por delante. No tienes destino ahora… estás vacía. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Maddie asintió sin emoción alguna.

—La voz en tu mente tiene razón Apple. Estás vacía — dijo ella tornando sus ojos a naranja fuerte. — ¿Qué harás ahora? No tienes destino ni forma de recuperarlo. Te mataría pero… en tu estado es mejor dejarte vivir.

Apple retrocedió.

—No… por favor…

 _Eres la mala Apple. Mataste a alguien sólo porque no obtuviste lo que deseabas. ¿Te das cuenta lo que haces? Eres alguien sin nada ni nadie. Todos te han abandonado junto a tu cordura._

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó Apple tapándose los oídos ante la propia voz en su cabeza.

Ante sus ojos pasaron varias imágenes, de cómo inició la guerra; el día en que Raven destrozó su página del Libro del Destino, el conflicto que empezó resultando divertido pero pronto las asperezas se fueron incrementando hasta el punto del mutismo. El mutuo amor descubierto por Raven y Maddie… por culpa suya era lo peor… cómo insultó a las dos por su lesbianismo y luego el que todas decidieran irse. Su reinado del terror en Ever After High. ¿Acaso estaba siendo mala?

Como para responderse una última imagen apareció en su mente: de ella matando a Raven.

Las tres maravillanas presentes, Maddie; Kitty y Lizzie, siguieron esa línea de pensamiento gracias al narrador y miraron a Apple con compasión muy a su pesar.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Apple encaró a las tres chicas y antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, tomó uno de sus últimos senbon envenenados y lo apuntó… a sí misma.

—¿Apple? — Preguntó Briar.

Apple miró a su ex mejor amiga con una nube de tristeza en sus ojos, las lágrimas corrían.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho Briar? Yo… ¡Yo soy peor que todos! ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA? TODO POR MI DESTINO, UN DESTINO POR EL CUAL ME NEGUÉ A LUCHAR SÓLO ESPERÉ A QUE VINIERA A MÍ… NO, ¡ADIÓS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Entonces un débil tirón llamó su atención.

Pálida y apenas recién recuperándose, Raven la tomó del brazo.

—Tira eso Apple. Por favor… por el bien de todos.

Apple lo dejó caer… por la sorpresa

—¿Raven? ¿Pero cómo?

—Soy una experta en venenos; aunque no podía curarla podía mantenerla viva por más tiempo — dijo Darcy. — El anuncio fue una trampa. Teníamos que hacerte darle el antídoto. Ahora Apple White, es tiempo que pagues. Como dije te entregaremos a la justicia de tu madre. Sólo te quiero lejos de aquí. de mi hija, de todos nosotros.

—Nuestros finales felices no pueden ser arrebatados por una lunática de proporciones bíblicas como tú — dijo Cerise.

Entonces pronto todos los Rebel menos Raven sacaron sus espadas y con cautela las apuntaron hacia Apple. Los no-muertos del ejército de Raven se unieron, esta vez protegiendo a todos.

Apple rio, rio como nunca; encantada de la trampa, que todo fuera una simple treta. Pero ante todo, rio porque creían que iban a detenerla con algo tan tonto. De un ágil golpe gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, Apple derribó a uno de los ghouls tomando su espada.

—Raven, ganaste y lo admito. Yo… yo perdí el sentido de lo que es ser un Royal. Fui una tonta cegada por mis deseos oscuros. Yo… respeto nuestra lucha, todo. Es tiempo de despedirnos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó Raven aún débil.

Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, de un ágil movimiento. Apple atravesó su propio corazón, la culpa de tornarse en contra de sus creencias saliéndose del personaje y todo lo malo que hizo fue más que ella. Recuperó la lucidez y como último acto cuerdo supo que era la única salida.

Apple White había muerto… por su propia mano.

Muchos lloraron la muerte de Apple, honrando quien había sido, no quien fue en sus últimos momentos. Se derramaron lágrimas incontables por ella, e incluso Raven mandó a hacer una estatua en su honor en sus dominios… con una simple inscripción:

 _PARA QUE SU SACRIFICIO NOS ENSEÑE A LUCHAR POR NUESTROS DESTINOS_

Cuando terminó la obra, Maddie sólo tomó la mano de Raven y se quedaron viendo esa representación de las épocas brillantes de Apple.

—¿Y crees que esté en un lugar mejor? — Preguntó Maddie.

Raven miró al firmamento.

—Sólo espero que su atormentada alma encuentre por lo menos un consuelo. Apple… fuiste una gran amiga cuando todavía nada de esto había comenzado.

Maddie no dijo nada, sólo se quedó junto a su mujer ya oficialmente y contemplaron el atardecer. Su casamiento y el sacrificio de Apple fueron sólo el principio que mostraba ambos lados de la moneda: el que valía la pena luchar por el destino pero a la vez nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. Pero al final todo se reduce a lo mismo: a las decisiones que se toman.

Sin más Raven y Maddie se fueron a su hogar… una pequeña casa en la aldea de Érase una Vez donde atendían su pequeño negocio de té.

—Nunca te dije lo mal que la pasé cuando estabas en peligro — dijo Maddie besando a Raven. — Te amo.

—También te amo.

* * *

 **Esta historia tuvo un enfoque más hacia Apple a pesar del título, pero quería darle un toque oscuro desde el inicio. Su locura, su soledad y su resolución cuando recuperara la lucidez. Me gustó hacerla aunque fue más triste de lo que suelo hacer. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
